05 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 8 06:30 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Piracki Skarb, odc. 5 (To Have And Give Not); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 10:40 Smerfy - Czar kuli, odc. 174 (Lure of the Orb); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 11:05 Baranek Shaun - Nowe rządy, odc. 66 (26 s. II) (Pig Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:15 Tydzień 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert 13:30 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 13:45 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (Journey to the Center of the Earth) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 15:15 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 /27/ 15:30 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 2. Ocean Południowy (Oceans. Southern Ocean. (2/8)) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:25 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 16:30 Kolarstwo górskie - kronika - Plus Grand Prix MTB - Jelenia Góra 16:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Argentyna ( studio ) 16:55 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Argentyna - (w przerwie meczu ok. godz. 17:50 Teleexpress) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Pieśń Sylfenek, odc. 38 (The Song of The Merfaireez); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 65 - Pakt z czartem - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Hit na niedzielę - Księżna (Duchess, The); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 23:25 W majestacie prawa (Trial by Jury); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 01:20 Piłka nożna - Droga do EURO: Polska - Argentyna 01:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Trzy kolory - Czerwony; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1994) 03:15 Kino nocnych marków - Stacja; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:50 Nie tylko dla pań - Msza za ojczyznę (Mass For The Homeland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1985) 06:40 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 10 Czarny Dunajec; cykl reportaży 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 840; serial TVP 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 601 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 602 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Strefa gwiazd 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Nauczanie początkowe; film dokumentalny 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Męska rzecz - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 23 (87) Belgijskie Ardeny; magazyn kulinarny 11:45 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Świt Zulusów (Zulu Dawn); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1979) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1852; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Blue Cafe 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 447 - Przysługa; serial TVP 17:15 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:45 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (88); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (46); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Gwiezdne Wojny - Część druga: Atak Klonów (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones) - txt - str.777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:40 Redakcja Kultury - (6); magazyn 00:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 00:35 Od słowa do słowa; dyskusja 01:25 Strefa gwiazd 01:50 Pierwsza Liga (Major League); komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 03:35 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 41 7:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 42 8:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 43 8:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 14 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 17 9:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 2 10:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 3 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza Odcinek: 1 12:50 Kręglogłowi 15:10 Kocham Cię na zabój 17:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 1 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 4 20:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2011 Odcinek: 5 21:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2011 Odcinek: 6 22:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2011 Odcinek: 7 0:15 Magazyn sportowy 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 595 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 59 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 706 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1599 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 23 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 23 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 499 12:25 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 13 13:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 12 14:30 X Factor Odcinek: 13 16:15 Akademia policyjna II: Pierwsze zadanie 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 14 21:45 Zatańcz ze mną 23:55 Kogel-mogel 2:00 Arkana magii 3:20 Uwaga! 3:40 Nic straconego 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni dzień Polski Ludowej - odc. 38; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9 07:56 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:12 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Ayurveda - medycyna starohinduska - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 NSP - Jak przekonać niepkrzekonanych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:52 NSP2011 Spot; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:07 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:11 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:33 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:03 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:14 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 7/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:41 Kronika warszawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:09 Saga rodów - Ród Siemionów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:23 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni dzień Polski Ludowej - odc. 38; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:52 Sławomir Mrożek przedstawia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Argentyna ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 00:58 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Argentyna; STEREO, 16:9 02:52 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:29 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:01 W labiryncie prawa odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:51 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni dzień Polski Ludowej - odc. 38; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:16 Info jazda - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TV Polonia 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Plebania - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 8 Całkiem niezła impreza (Skola pro Żywot Dost dobry majdan); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 1/9* - Porwanie; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Marek Piestrak; wyk.:Bożena Krzyżanowska, Maciej Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Henryk Machalica, Piotr Garlicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 W stronę świata - odc. 5 Artur Gromadzki; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Knopp; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Mikołaja w Solcu Zdroju; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - Wszystkiego najlepszego czyli cnoty i zalety (bis); STEREO 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (27) gość: Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Relacja z wręczenia Nagrody Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Strefa gwiazd - 11; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Opole 2009 na bis /17/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 827; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 377; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 378; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Święto Placka Jagodowego, odc. 9 (Googleberry Pie Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 14* - Sztuka i władza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (64); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Szansa na Sukces - Norbi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Info jazda - odc. 22; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa gwiazd - 11; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 827; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Święto Placka Jagodowego, odc. 9 (Googleberry Pie Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 26* seria II - Reischbank; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Anioł w szafie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Jerzy Trela, Grażyna Barszczewska, Maria Czubasiewicz, Beata Paluch, Edward Żentara, Danuta Kowalska, Maria Klejdysz, Piotr Machalica; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV 4 5:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 55, serial animowany, USA 1986 5:20 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 56, serial animowany, USA 1986 5:45 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 6:15 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 6:45 VIP - program kulturalny 7:15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:45 Dekoratornia - magazyn 8:15 Galileo - odc. 77 9:15 Superdzieciaki. Geniusze w pieluchach 2 - komedia, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, USA 2004 11:00 Galileo - odc. 223 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 293 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Pogromcy mitów - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz: Brazylia - Polska 17:00 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 18:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 1, serial animowany, Francja 1983 18:30 Łebski Harry - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 19:00 Galileo - odc. 225 20:00 Włatcy móch - Farmagedon - odc. 114, Polska 2010 20:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 5, serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 23:00 Czarny Korsarz - film przygodowy, Włochy 1976 1:35 Szczury - thriller, USA 2002 3:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:00 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:04 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10.30 TV Market 11.00 Muzyczne listy 12.05 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 13.05 M.A.S.K 13.35 Oggy i ferajna 14.05 M.A.S.K 14.30 Oggy i ferajna 15.00 M.A.S.K 15.30 Oggy i ferajna 16.00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska 17.00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 18.00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 19.00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 20.00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska 21.00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 21.55 Włatcy móch 22.25 Włatcy móch 22.50 Armstrong i Miller Show 23.25 Poznajcie Karen Taylor 23.55 Muzyczne listy 01.00 Zakończenie programu